Uta Pri Fairytales
by AshleyNanodayo
Summary: Just your average fairytales...told by STARISH, Heavens and Quartet Night!
1. Introduction

**My first Uta Pri story so comments and reviews are appreciated! FLAMES ARE ALLOWED BUT DON'T BE TOO HARSH. Suggestions are welcome, so please feel free to tell me where I should improve or what else I should do. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of the characters.**

**THX!**

**Summary**

**Just your average Grimm fairy tales... told by STARISH, Heavens and Quartet Night!**

AshleyNanodayo: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (summoning jutsu) !  
>*Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens appear in a poof of pink sparkly unicorn dust*<br>Otoya: Dou shiyou mo naku heart ga- WHA?!

**(A/N: I do not own Brand New Melody by Terashima Takuma nor do I own Naruto)**

Tokiya: Be quiet Otoya, you're too loud.  
>Otoya: Tokiya, so mean~<br>Natsuki: Waaaah~! Syo-chan, that unicorn dust really suits you!  
>Syo: SHUT THE HELL UP! *looks around* AND WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE COVERED IN THIS PINK STUFF?!<br>Ren: *completely ignores Syo* I wonder where the little lamb went...  
>Masato: *completely ignores Ren and Syo* Why are we here anyway?<br>AI: According to my data, it seems that this is another dimension, but I can't locate the exact location.  
>Kira: *mutters quietly* I can't either but this seems to be out of Japan.<br>AI: *staring at Kira* Are you a robot as well?  
>Kira: ...<br>Nagi: Where are we? And why are we with THEM?!  
>Reiji: Ran-Ran, I made fish crackers, do you want some?<br>Ranmaru: I hate fish, and don't call me that?  
>Nagi: *big shiny eyes* Fish crackers?<br>Camus: Peasants... DON'T DECORATE MY SCEPTRE WITH FLOWERS AIJIMA!  
>Cecil: But Camus, it looks so boring...<br>Eichi: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!  
>?: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>Otoya & Syo: Is this...?  
>?: DON'T YOU CARE CALL ME THAT FAT EXCUSE OF A PRINCIPAL!<br>Eichi: Is that you, Dad?  
>?: I'M NOT AN IDIOT THAT IMPERSONATES SAOTOME EITHER!<br>AI: According to my data, she seems to be a human girl, known as "The Otaku Mage" or "AshleyNanodayo"  
>?: That's right! I'm AshleyNanodayo but I don't really know what the fudge the "otaku mage" is...<br>Ranmaru: So why the hell are we here anyway? I was about to feed some stray cats...  
>AshleyNanodayo: KYAAAAAA! RANMARU YOU ARE TOO CUTE!<br>Camus: Answer the question already, peasant!  
>AshleyNanodayo: I decided to make you tell the readers some fairytales, so I summoned you. It took up a lot of chakra you know, so be appreciative.<br>Cecil: What's catra? Is it magic of the muses?  
>AI: According to my data, it is some form of raw magic in another world called "Naruto".<br>Masato: Um...fairytales?  
>AshleyNanodayo: That's right, fairytales. For example...Ren, tell the story of Little Red Riding Hood.<br>Ren: *smirks* alright...

**Reviews are appreciated~!**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood by Ren Jinguji

**RECAP:**  
><strong>AshleyNanodayo: That's right, fairytales. For example...Ren, tell the story of Little Red Riding Hood.<strong>  
><strong>Ren: *smirks* alright...<strong>

Ren: Once upon a time there was a lovely lady called Nanami Haruka.  
>Masato: Jinguji, tell it properly.<br>Ren: *ignores* Everyone who saw her liked her, but most of all her grandfather. Once she gave her a little pen made of mousse magic.  
>Cecil: You can't make pens out of the magic of the MUSE.<br>Ren: *ignores* Because she liked it so much, and she used it all the time, she came to be known as the Little Lamb.  
>Tokiya: That doesn't even make sense, so actually tell the story right.<br>Natsuki: Waaah~! Syo-chan you must really like those pink sparkles, it's so CUUUTE~!  
>Syo: I DON'T LIKE IT AND I CAN'T GET IT OFF, THIS STUFF IS LIKE GLUE!<br>Ren: One day her mother, Hijirikawa, said to her, "Come Nanami. Here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine. Take them to your grandpa Syo. He is sick and weak, and they will do him well.  
>Masato: Why am I the mum?<br>Ren: Because you seem like the motherly type.  
>Syo: I know I have a heart condition but I AM NOT SICK AND WEAK. And I'm not old enough for wine yet either.<br>Ren: The grandpa lived out in the woods, a half hour from the village. When Little Lamb entered the woods the great big wolf Ichi came up to her. She did not know what a wicked animal he was, and was not afraid of him.  
>Tokiya: May I ask why I am a wolf?<br>Ren: No  
>AshleyNanodayo: Where did Heavens and Quartet Night go?<br>Natsuki: Heavens went off somewhere to try find a way out of this place and the senpais are asleep because they pulled an all-nighter composing lyrics.  
>Ren: Can I continue?<br>Otoya: Go ahead!  
>Ren: And so Tokiya ate up the little lamb, then he went to find Hijirikawa and ate him as well, and grandpa Syo died anyway. The end.<br>Syo: That wasn't even a proper story!  
>Ren: But it's my version of Little Red Riding Hood, and that's that.<br>Otoya: Me, Cecil and Nacchan weren't even in it.  
>AshleyNanodayo: Well... that was...interesting.<br>*Huge boom in the distance*  
>Cecil: What was that? And where's Shinomiya gone?<br>Natsuki: EVERYONE~! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HUNGRY SO I MADE A CAKE~!  
>AshleyNanodayo: RUUUUUN!<p>

**Reviews are appreciated~!**


	3. Help

Hi everyone!

This is AshleyNanodayo,

I was meant to post a few days ago but I'm stuck on writers block already...hehe

HELP ME PLEASE I BEG YOU WITH ALL OF MY LIFE.

Just give me a suggestion for the story, otherwise I will have to put this story on hiatus.

By the way, there's this really funny anime called "Cute Earth High Defense Club LOVE!" or "Binan Koko Chikyuu Bouei-Bu LOVE!" watch it, cuz it's really funny. It's about MAGICAL BOYS. Just watch it, it's really funny and you'll love it. The fanfic category has been added but no one's posted anything yet, so if you like it and don't want it deleted, PLEASE publish a fanfic on it!

THANK YOU!

Btw, I was thinking of doing either one of these soon enough, so which one would you prefer?

Ai In Wonderland

Sleeping Camus

The Ugly Nagi

Snow Kira and The Seven Dwarfs

Please help me...

Arigotou Gozaimasu~!


End file.
